Galway
About Galway is a small but ambitious town on the west coast of Ireland and surrounds the River Shannon, the largest river in Ireland. Nearly everything in the town was built by Nero It is the only Town in Ireland to own a part of every Irish province and owns the most amount land by a single town in Ireland History Origins Hibernia was formed on the 7th of December when RamenBoy (Leader of the nation of the North Sea at the time) approached Nero and offered him 250 gold to settle and be part of his nation. The town founded was known as Galway and stayed a part of the North Sea until the era of Scotland only a few days later. When the North Sea was renamed to the Scottish Empire, which didn't abode too well with the Irish, and so Nero got 250 gold and paid his debt and left the nation for Germany, although going just independent pretty fast as well. Becoming the Shannon as the town had expanded to solely own the River Shannon. The Two Islands of Ireland. This refers to the building of the Shannon Canal and the extension of the River Shannon. The Extension of the River Shannon connecting it to the Garavogue River in the north which fully separated the mainland mass of Hibernia from the rest of Ireland, along with a canal across the middle of the island, separating the towns mainland into two different islands (Galway and Mayo in the North and Clare in the South) Around this time the town became known as Hibernia The Nation of Eire The nation of Eire was formed when Nero bought the Old North Sea he had originally had been paid to settle with, now known as the British Empire. He renamed the nation to Eire and stuck with the nation for a while, before deciding to merge with the new Scanadivians, although this failed and by accident, he merged with the Roman Empire to form Europa. Although this nation failed fairly fast with the death of Gracia, and knowing the nation was soon next Nero left for Germany. Europa died the next day, with it died the last of the Nation of Eire. Scandinavian-Roman Era This era came when Nero left the Germans for who had originally intended to join, the Scandinavians. This lasted for a while before the Scandinavians merged with the Roman Empire, leading Nero to rename the town back from Eire to Hibernia once more. Nations apart of... Scottish Empire: 'Basic member state 'German Empire: Basic member state Eire: 'Captial 'Europa: 'Leading member state (2nd in charge) 'Scandinavia: 'Capital of Ireland in Scandinavia. 'Roman Empire: '''Governing Town of the Roman province Hibernia Town Names '''Galway: '''Founded in Galway '''Shannon: '''Expanded to cover all of the River Shannon '''Hibernia: '''Latin for Ireland, 'Extended the river Shannon and expanded claim borders to own a part of every Irish province (All of Connaught, North Munster, West Leinster, and a small bit of Ulster in the North) '''Ireland: '''After Forming Europa, the town was renamed to Ireland '''Eire: '''Following joining Scandinavia the town was renamed to Eire '''Hibernia: '''Following joining the Roman Empire the town was renamed back to Hibernia '''Galway: '''To distinct itself from the Roman Province of Hibernia (The Island of Ireland) the town went back to its roots. Colors - Banners/Flags Hibernia has two distinct colours. (Seen on the Right) ''The Royal Galway Banner which is made up of Royal Blue and Yellow While the normal Galway Banner is made up of Green, White and Orange. Resources ... Industry ... Religion Currently, there is no state religion, but many are practising in the Potatokism belief system. Category:Towns Category:Europe